<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Cheer by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089956">Hidden Cheer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hummel Holidays day 21: sexy santa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Cody Tolentino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hummel Holidays 2015 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Cheer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt laid spread out on Cody’s bed.</p>
<p>“I find it pitiful that you have to resort to this to get any peace.” Cody said, running his hands through Kurt’s hair and kissing him thoroughly before standing up and heading into the kitchen.  “Come join me for lunch.”</p>
<p>Kurt sighed. “Chase still won’t talk to me outside of work.  Rachel called Blaine and told him Chase was showing interest in me and gave him Chase’s number which she stole from my phone.  He called Chase every day for two weeks, warning him off from me and insinuating he was having Chase watched and followed.  I guess he had enough details from some days that Chase is still pretty sure he was being followed.”</p>
<p>Kurt pulled on some underwear and padded into Cody’s kitchen. “You’re sure you don’t mind being thought of as a con-artist?”</p>
<p>Cody chuckled. “It was my cover story idea.  And technically I am.  I conned your friends into believing I was just a fill in Santa.”</p>
<p>Kurt chuckled. “I still don’t know how Rachel missed it. I mean, the girl is always going on and on about how much she knows about Broadway.  I recognized you at once.”</p>
<p>Cody laughed. “And I don’t understand how that school didn’t give you a place. I’m telling you, skip it and just come work.  The producer thinks you are a wonder.”</p>
<p>Kurt shook his head. “I need the lessons. I didn’t get the experiences in High School and I don’t want to be a liability to a show runner, ever.”</p>
<p>“When we get back from tour,” Cody said. “Make sure you come and talk to Billy and Robert.  I cannot see how you will not be in a school for the theater by fall.  Just remember what Billy said. Sure NYADA is best known, but most our performers come out of other places.”</p>
<p>Kurt nodded. “I will.  I took his advice and his help and applied to several other schools for fall, I’m giving NYADA until then.”</p>
<p>“I wish we weren’t leaving,” Cody said. “You are such a delightful lover and I would love to make this into something but we haven’t the time.”</p>
<p>Kurt giggled. “I wish you weren’t leaving as well, but you have changed my whole outlook on sex and being a lover, so you have done a marvelous work.”</p>
<p>Cody handed Kurt a sandwich and some fresh veggies. “Eat up and we’ll go do some more prospective changing…”</p>
<p>Kurt smiled and ate quickly.</p>
<p>Cody was headed out for a family vacation to Hawaii on the 20<sup>th</sup>, his first time seeing them all in years.  Then he was meeting with the touring group on the west coast to start his new job.  They didn’t have long together.</p>
<p>Kurt’s first ‘romp’ with Cody was …liberating. He knew his dad had NO problems with Finn and Sam and Puck having sex without it ‘meaning’ something.  Burt high fived Finn about getting to different bases with Rachel and Quinn.  He encouraged Blaine.</p>
<p>Kurt hated the double standard, but he found himself stuck in the mind of ‘maiden’.  And in the mindset that since he’d given his virginity to Blaine, only Blaine should ever be able to touch him again.</p>
<p>However, after Kurt called Blaine and told him he was working on forgiving him…Blaine took to calling him and ‘reminding’ him that Kurt was Blaine’s because Kurt had given himself to Blaine and was now his forever, that Kurt would never be able to give himself to another again and have it mean anything, he’d be throwing himself around it he did.</p>
<p>It gave Kurt pause and so when Cody showed interest, Kurt took a chance. And realized that ‘meaning’ something could be had without a lifetime commitment.</p>
<p>Cody was teaching Kurt how to enjoy his body…what he could do, what he could feel, what he liked and disliked and what he liked to do to others.</p>
<p>Sex with Blaine was sweet at first but that hadn’t lasted long.  Long before the whole Chandler incident…heck, by Christmas even… sex was done for the climax and to be close to Blaine.  The important one had always been Blaine.  Blaine’s pleasure was first and foremost and Kurt’s came in second, if that.  Kurt had not ever realized that until HE was the one being doted on.</p>
<p>Cody taught him to have passion, to explore and play and try new things, and to be explored.</p>
<p>It was liberating. It was life changing.</p>
<p>Kurt finished off his sandwich and wrapped himself around Cody, who was finishing up as well.  Kurt nibbled and nuzzled at Cody’s neck.  “How long until you have to be at work?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got three hours.” Cody said.</p>
<p>“Race you?”</p>
<p>Kurt got ready to run but Cody’s arms were around him before he could take off.</p>
<p>They never made it back to the bedroom.</p>
<p>Luckily the hickies were all left where no one could see them.  Rachel fussed when Kurt got home and whined about their stolen stuff (Kurt had seen Rachel and Santana both remove a great deal of what they claimed was stolen as they set up for Christmas…he wasn’t happy about the lies. He’d located and re-appropriated his stuff from the stash. Kurt had helped Cody remove what was ‘stolen’.  Rachel’s tacky Christmas stuff was no huge loss…none of it was.). Santana whined about Rachel whining.  Kurt pulled out items to replace those lost, since his excuse for being out was ‘fixing’ things.</p>
<p>The next day he would bring home ‘lost’ kitchen type items…Cody was going to teach him about sensual massages.  They had a week left.  Kurt wasn’t wasting any time of it.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>